Sweet Innocence
by romanreigns
Summary: "Addison, Addison, Addison, You never knew I could see you? I could practically see the fantasies you have about me playing out across your face. The way you'd draw your lip between your teeth, and don't even think I missed the way you'd squeeze your thighs together." Roman Reigns/OC


Addison watched him pace back and forth, his wet black hair throwing water droplets all around him as he moved. He looked wild, dangerous, and dominant. She bit down harshly on her bottom lip as she stifled a moan, his muscles rippling under his black utility vest as he rolled his shoulders forward. Her mind immediately flashed to how he'd look in the bedroom, sweat dripping down his body as his muscles tensed as he roughly fucked her over and over again. "Fuck." She breathed out, thighs squeezing together at the image. Addison took a moment to regain her composure, she had a job to do and she couldn't let the image of one Roman Reigns distract her.

She walked towards the trio known as The Shield, hand clenching around the script in her hand the closer she got to them. "Hey, guys." She said softly, almost shyly, as she stopped in front of them; looking anywhere other than at the large Samoan who, moments earlier, she was fantasising about. "There's been a change in script for you three tonight. Here's the revised one." Dean took the script, muttering his thanks and dismissing her as he and Seth stood back to read over the nights changes. Addison turned on her heel, silently congratulating herself on not throwing herself all over Roman. She started back towards the production truck, intent on delivering the message of the script change to the boys in there. Well, that's what she told herself. In reality, she needed to get out of the proximity of Roman; his presence was overwhelming to say the least.

A large hand encircled Addison's wrist just as she rounded the corner, tugging her backwards, her back pressing up against something solid. She looked down, breath hitching in her throat as she saw the familiar lines of a tattooed arm, the intricate pattern making her fingers itch to trace it. The feeling of him pressing up against her from behind was something she had only fantasied about. She felt him leaning over her, goosebumps rising on her neck as his breath washed over the sensitive skin. "I know you watch me." His deep voice rumbled in her ear. Addison's head fell forward, a deep blush staining her cheeks as he spoke to her. He knew. Before she could come up with a way to lie herself out of this predicament, his hand released her wrist and his fingers reached up to run along the side of her jaw. "You think I can't see you when you stand there?" Her lips parted slightly as his thumb moved to gently rub across her bottom lip. She thought she was being discreet about watching him; obviously not. "The way you basically undress me with your eyes?" He growled, his other hand moving to squeeze her hip possessively. "Answer me, Addison." The way her name sounded when he said it made her shudder with need. "I- I-, fuck, uhh, I'm sorry, I never knew you could see me." She stuttered, voice barely above a whisper. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Roman had spun her around and trapped her body between him and the wall; his arms pressed either side of her head as he stared down at her intently. He leaned his head down so his lips where almost touching hers, a smirk gracing his features as she stared up at him longingly, desire shining brightly in her eyes. "Addison, Addison, Addison, You never knew I could see you? I could practically see the fantasies you have about me playing out across your face. The way you'd draw your lip between your teeth, and don't even fucking think I missed the way you'd squeeze your thighs together." She gasped, tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips. She felt her knees weaken when his eyes narrowed in on the movement; the low growl that slipped past his lips went straight to her core.

"It got me thinking, how exactly do you fantasise about me fucking you? Maybe I start by forcing my cock between those pretty lips of yours, my hand fisted in your hair, pushing you on and off of my cock. I'd make sure you kept your eyes on me, so you could watch exactly how good your mouth would make me feel. You'd be moaning, eager to please me." Roman moved one of his large thighs between Addison's own, pressing it right up against her as he got impossibly close to her.

He reached up and tugged her hair from the confines of her ponytail, leaning back to watch as it cascaded down; coming to rest at her waist. Her dark brown hair was a stark contrast to her pale skin; he wanted to bury his hands in it. He inhaled; groaning at the mix of vanilla and coconut that he was greeted with. She had this innocent look about her; he had the strongest urge to corrupt that, to ruin that image in his eyes. "I'd pull my cock out of your mouth and rest the tip against your swollen and bruised lips, pre cum leaking out onto them. You'd quickly lap it up, addicted to the taste of me." He moved his head to the side, his lips connecting lightly with her neck before he bit down, hard. Addison yelped, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her at the harshness of his action.

"What would I do next? Would I eat you out, or would I fuck you? I think as much as you'd enjoy getting fucked by my tongue; the way I'd suck on your clit until you were coming undone beneath me, and even after you'd come undone I'd keep going until you were so sensitive that just one swipe of my tongue would get you off." He paused, grinding his thigh against her core. "I think you'd prefer something much bigger though."

A loud moan from her took them both by surprise. She was desperate, she grinded down onto his thigh, anything to relieve the throbbing ache that he had caused. Her panties were soaked, the friction of them rubbing across her clit each time she pressed down against Roman's thigh was pure torture. She grew brave, leaning up she brought her lips to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses along the column of his throat before returning the favour that he had bestowed upon her earlier. She bit him. A harsh red mark soon stood out against his skin. She felt, more than heard, the deep growl that erupted from him as he picked her up by the back of her thighs, legs instantly wrapping around his hips. She gasped, eyes squeezing shut and head falling back at the feeling of his hard length pressed right against her sex.

"Look at me." He commanded. She did as he said without hesitation. His lips immediately sort out hers, there was nothing sweet about this kiss; it was rough and passionate, the type of kiss that bruised your lips and fuelled your desire and only left you wanting more. His tongue fought for dominance over hers, hand fisting in her hair and pulling harshly when she didn't immediately give it up to him.

"Roman, where the fuck are you man? We need to go over this script change with you." Roman broke the kiss, slamming his fist against the wall, frustration clear on his face. He let go of Addison's thighs, biting back a groan as she slid down his body. He took a step back to rearrange himself, to make the obvious tent in his pants look a little less noticeable. He looked her over; swollen lips, flushed face, dishevelled hair, and those damn thighs squeezed together. He stalked forward with purpose, his hand nudging her thighs apart to cup her sex.

"Room 403. Don't keep me waiting."


End file.
